Malvados anónimos
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Pepito Grillo se le ha ocurrido una genial idea para volver buenos a todos los malos de los cuentos: organizar una terapia de grupo. Historia escrita para el reto "Érase una vez una parodia" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**MALVADOS ANÓNIMOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Storybrooke y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia participa en el primer reto temático __**"Érase una vez una parodia"**__ del foro __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

* * *

Pepito Grillo está muy contento porque tiene la certeza absoluta de que esa reunión saldrá muy bien. Lleva semanas preparándola y ha tenido en cuenta todos los pormenores que podrían surgir y sus posibles soluciones. Sabe que no será del todo fácil, pero quiere intentarlo. Le gusta pensar que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno y va a encontrarlo en el interior de aquellas personas. Así pues, da un brinco para subirse a la mesa y alza la voz para atraer la atención de los presentes.

— Buenos días, mis estimados amigos —Saluda enérgica y amablemente—. Sed bienvenidos a nuestra primera reunión semanal de malvados anónimos. Como ya sabéis, el objetivo de este encuentro es charlar sobre vuestras motivaciones para hacer el Mal y buscar una solución que os traiga de vuelta al camino del Bien. Poneos cómodos y preparaos para disfrutar.

Pepito Grillo espera que todos ocupen su correspondiente butacón, pero nadie se mueve de donde está. Vale, no va a ser fácil. Se fija en que la Reina Malvada y la Reina de Corazones se miran como si estuvieran esperando para degollarse mutuamente, lo cual es una pena porque son madre e hija y las madres y las hijas deberían quererse mucho y llevarse bien. Rumpelstiltskin y el Capitán Garfio están tensos, con las espadas de duelo en la mano. Los únicos que parecen medianamente tranquilos son Maléfica, quien se atusa uno de los picos de su sombrero con aire distraído, y el Rey George, que está sentado y mirando a todo el mundo con los ojos entornados y con toda la pinta de estar urdiendo algún plan malvado.

— Damas y caballeros —Pepito Grillo insiste—. ¿Sois tan amables de prestarme vuestra atención? Entiendo que entre vosotros existan ciertas rencillas, pero estamos aquí para solucionarlas.

Siguen sin prestarle atención. Pepito piensa que quizá hubiera sido mejor que el Hada Azul le hubiera convertido en una criatura un poco más grande e imponente porque nadie le hace mucho caso a los grillos. Y es un rollo ser la conciencia de personas que sólo te miran cuando les apetece aplastarte con la suela de un zapato.

— Por favor, ¿podéis sentaros?

— Yo no me molestaría, bicho.

Pepito Grillo se gira para encarar al Rey George. El hombre se ha acercado un poco a él y parece bastante satisfecho con la situación.

— No me llamo bicho. Soy Pepito Grillo. Lo esencial durante estas reuniones es que nos respetemos los unos a los otros.

— Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas —George pone cara de ir a hacer lo que le venga en gana. Después de todo, siempre ha sido príncipe y rey, un tipo de lo más caprichoso que ha venido a menos por culpa de su heredero—. Harías bien en darte cuenta de que este conflicto no tiene solución.

— Estás muy equivocado. Regina y Cora sólo necesitan hablar para arreglar sus diferencias. En cuanto al Ser Oscuro y el Capitán Garfio, debo decir que no hay mal que cien años dure. Se pelearon por causa de una mujer, pero han pasado siglos desde entonces y son hombres hechos y derechos.

— ¿Los grillos sois siempre tan optimistas?

— Si no lo fuéramos, no estaríamos aquí. A lo mejor tú puedes atraer su atención; tu voz es mucho más potente que la mía.

El Rey George le mira y finalmente sonríe. Debe estar tramando algo realmente malo porque esa expresión no es ni medianamente normal. Sin embargo, basta un carraspeo para que todo el mundo le escuche y tome asiento. Aliviado, Pepito Grillo retoma la palabra.

— Bien, gracias por vuestra atención. Como decía, estamos aquí para que podáis aproximaros de nuevo al Bien.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Por primera vez desde que están allí, Maléfica parece un ser vivo—. ¿El Bien?

— Era lo que ponía cuando os envié la invitación.

— También ponía que habría comida y bebida. Por eso he venido. La riqueza en mi reino ya no es la que era y, como siempre está oscuro, las cosechas no crecen y, bueno, tengo un poco de hambre.

— Hay comida y bebida —Pepito Grillo señala la mesa del rincón, sobre la que descansan unos cuantos aperitivos la mar de originales, traídos directamente del restaurante más exclusivo del reino.

— ¿A eso llamas comida? Esas cosas se me quedan a mí en el hueco de una muela —Maléfica se pone en pie, aparentemente indignada—. ¡Claro! Como el señorito es un grillo, se puede dar un festín con cuatro canapés diminutos, pero otras tenemos el estómago de un tamaño normal. ¿Sabes que te digo, Pepito? ¡A freír monas! Me voy de aquí.

— Pero querida, nuestro objetivo es muy importante. No puedes irte sin volverte buena.

— ¿Volverme buena? Me llamó Maléfica. . . ¿Qué te sugiere mi nombre?

— Pues mucha maldad, pero…

— Precisamente. Soy mala porque así lo dice mi nombre. Y tengo hambre. Me largo.

Pepito Grillo no puede reaccionar cuando la bruja gira sobre sí misma y desaparece en una voluta de humo negro. Claro, eso también es típico de las brujas malvadas. Si existiera alguna posibilidad de que se vuelva buena, el humo sería un poco más gris, incluso blanquecino. Pero es negro del todo. Eso, junto a su nombre, le lleva a pensar que la pobre Maléfica no tiene solución. Podría sentirse un poco entristecido, pero aún le quedan unos cuantos malos por curar.

— Desgraciadamente, a Maléfica le ha surgido un inconveniente y debe ausentarse de la reunión.

— ¿Un inconveniente? —El Rey George se ríe abiertamente—. Todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado, bicho.

— Ya te he dicho antes que soy Pepito Grillo. Un poco de respeto, por favor.

El Rey George se encoge de hombros y, aunque su menudo interlocutor espera una disculpa, ésta no se produce. La verdad es que la situación es un poco mosqueante para Pepito Grillo porque él siempre es de lo más correcto y podría poner motes ridículos si quisiera. Pero no quiere. Cree en el respeto mutuo desde siempre.

— Como decía, Maléfica ha tenido que ausentarse, pero podremos continuar con la reunión con total normalidad. Entiendo que para todos vosotros sea un poco extraño asistir a esta sesión de terapia porque es vuestra primera vez, pero yo me encargaré de hacerlo todo muy llevadero. La idea es que cada uno de vosotros se ponga en pie para expresar sus emociones frente a los demás. Entre todos procuraremos ayudarle y devolverle a la senda del Bien. ¿Algún voluntario para ser el primero?

Pepito Grillo, sonriente y entusiasmado porque su discurso no se ha visto interrumpido por nadie, echa un vistazo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que todos quieran empezar, pero nadie levanta la mano ni nada. De hecho, todos tienen los ojos clavados en el suelo como si pretendieran fingir que nada de eso va con ellos. Suspirando, se cruza de patas y vuelve a hablar.

— De acuerdo. Estáis nerviosillos, ¿cierto? No pasa nada. Mirad, lo único que tenéis que hacer es poneos de pie y decir vuestro nombre antes de reconocer vuestro problema. Tal que así —Pepito carraspea y no quita ojo a sus pacientes—. Me llamo Pepito Grillo y soy malvado. Bueno, en realidad yo no soy malvado. Soy más bueno que el pan, pero ya captáis la idea. Después, podéis añadir alguna información personal. Por ejemplo, me llamo Pepito Grillo y soy malvado. Me gusta la ensalada de lechuga y no soporto que la gente me cuente mentiras —Pepito hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor—. ¿Lo habéis entendido? —Todos asienten. Más o menos—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¿Garfio?

El aludido da un bote en su silla. Todavía tiene la espada en la mano y está a punto de arrancarle un ojo a la Reina de Corazones a causa del sobresalto. Pepito Grillo no cree que el garfio le sea muy útil, aunque es sexy. No le extraña que a las mujeres les guste y que esa tal Milah dejara a Rumpel para irse con él. Es que Rumpel es tan feo y Garfio es tan garfio, que no hay color.

— ¡Vamos, amigo! No seas tímido. Estamos entre camaradas. No va a pasarte nada.

Garfio carraspea y se pone de pie entre gruñidos. No está muy contento, pero empieza a hablar de todos modos.

— Me llamo Killian Jones y…

— Perdona —Pepito le interrumpe con suavidad—. Tienes que decir tu nombre, querido.

— Ya lo he dicho. Me llamo Killian Jones.

— ¿Y eso de Capitán Garfio?

— Es un apodo. Por el garfio, ya sabes.

— ¡Oh, claro! Prosigue, por favor.

— Vale. Decía que me llamo Killian Jones y soy malvado. Tengo un barco pirata y me gusta saquear ciudades, violar mujeres y matar gente.

Aunque Pepito tiene la solución de haber quedado en ridículo por aquello del apodo, no puede evitar sentirse entusiasmado. Todo va viento en popa y empieza a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

— ¡Muy bien dicho! ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar a nuestro amigo?

— Si tantas ganas tiene de violar mujeres —la Reina Malvada interviene, sonriendo pícaramente—. Yo podría llevármelo a mi castillo. Puedo parecer una mojigata, pero soy una dama muy efusiva y mi estimado Cazador anda un poco desinflado últimamente.

— A mí no me pareces mojigata en absoluto, querida —Rumpel tuerce el gesto. Pepito considera que Regina ha tenido una buena idea, pero sabe que el Ser Oscuro va a echarlo a perder—. Aunque yo solucionaría el problema del Capitán Garfio de otra manera. Cortémosle la cabeza.

— ¡Ey! —La protesta de la Reina de Corazones es enérgica—. ¡Esa frase es mía!

— Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, Cora. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

— ¡Por favor! Me pasé años perfeccionando la pronunciación. Para imponer y todo eso. ¡Qué le corten la cabeza! ¡Qué le corten la cabeza!

— Llevas con esa cantinela desde que te conozco. ¿Por qué no cambias el rollo? Además, yo no quiero que me corten la cabeza.

— Killian —Pepito Grillo tiene que intervenir. Es agradable ver cómo los seres malvados son capaces de charlar sin recurrir a la magia oscura —. Nuestros amigos están intentando ayudarte, has de permanecer en silencio.

— ¡No quieren ayudarme! ¡Quieren decapitarme!

Pepito va a decir que a lo mejor esa es la única forma de solucionar todos sus problemas de actitud, pero Rumpel se le adelanta.

— ¡Es lo que te mereces, robamujeres!

— No es mi culpa que Milah se aburriera de un hombre tan feo y soso como tú.

— ¿Feo y soso? —Rumpel se pone en pie y Pepito quiere intervenir, sin éxito—. ¡Yo te voy a dar feo y soso!

Rumpel ataca, espada en mano, y Garfio se defiende como buenamente puede. Pepito grita, de verdad que grita, pero no se le escucha. ¡Qué poco ha durado la paz! ¡Jope!

— Esto es por tu culpa —La Reina Malvada acaba de levantarse, ignorando todo a su alrededor y señalando a su madre con el dedo.

— ¡Claro! Siempre es culpa de mamá. ¡Que ya no tienes quince años, Regina! ¡Compórtate como una mujer!

— Si no hubieras intentado ser el centro de atención con lo de córtale la cabeza…

— Es que la frase es mía. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Walt Disney lo sabía!

— ¿Quién es Walt Disney? ¿Algún pobre desgraciado al que le arrancaste el corazón? ¿Alguien como Daniel?

— ¿Todavía andas con eso?

— ¡Pues claro! Con lo guapo que era —Regina suspira—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Siempre me enrollo con los más guapos. El Cazador, el Sombrerero, Daniel, Garfio…

— No te has enrollado con Garfio, querida.

— Todavía no.

— ¡Señoras! —Pepito intenta interrumpir la charla mientras Rumpel y Garfio se baten en duelo singular—. ¿Pueden ayudarme? El Rey George no deja de hacer anotaciones en un cuadernillo y yo no quería duelos ni nada.

— Así que mucho Daniel por aquí, Daniel por allá, y te tiras todo lo que se menea —Dice Cora, ignorando por completo las súplicas del desdichado grillo—. Menuda princesa enamorada estás hecha.

— No soy la princesa, sino la Reina Malvada. ¡Ja!

— Y te creerás muy mujer por eso. Pues que sepas que yo soy más mala que tú.

— Sí, pero yo te tiré por un espejo y te mandé al País de las Maravillas.

— Yo secuestré a tu padre.

— Y yo lo traje de vuelta a casa y luego le arranqué el corazón y lo maté —Regina hace una pausa, sin saber si eso último es algo de lo que presumir o no—. ¡Por tu culpa!

— ¡Regina! ¡Basta ya de lloriqueos!

Pepito Grillo también quiere que la disputa entre ambas termine, pero la Reina Malvada responde a la Reina de Corazones y siguen inmersas en ese duelo dialéctico al tiempo que el otro duelo se alarga más de la cuenta. La mesa con los canapés está en el suelo y todo es un desastre. Tardarán horas en limpiarlo todo. Y pensar que Blancanieves y Encantador le han cedido amablemente esa sala para la reunión.

En un último intento por lograr la paz, Pepito se acerca al Rey George. Su cara de malo es tremenda y da mucho miedo.

— Oye, tú sabes pelear con la espada. ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

— Porque no me da la gana.

— Pero…

— Déjame, bicho. Estoy ocupado.

Pepito Grillo quiere repetirle que no le llame bicho, pero la tristeza puede con él. Todo a su alrededor es un caos y debe reconocer que ha fracasado. Las terapias de grupo no sirven para nada cuando se trata de malos de cuento. Les gusta ser malos y él no puede hacer nada por cambiarlo. Quizá en el futuro pueda intentar recuperar a los enanitos de su adicción al trabajo, pero eso será más adelante, cuando se recupere del disgusto. Arrastrando las patitas, se va de la sala y cierra la puerta tras de sí. ¡Pobre Pepito Grillo!

En cuanto el bicho desaparece, el Rey George se levanta y toma cartas en el asunto. Con un par de movimientos, desarma a Garfio y Rumpel, demostrando una destreza en las armas que nadie podría ser capaz de creer. Y con dos gritos, acalla a las damas gritonas. Sonriente, y con un gran plan en mente, toma las riendas de la situación.

— Ahora que el bicho se ha ido, podemos hablar de cosas importantes. Puede que por separado no podamos ganar, pero juntos… ¡Juntos somos invencibles!

Los tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo sabe. Le miran fijamente durante unos segundos y casi puede saborear la victoria, pero entonces vuelven a lo suyo. El Rey George no entiende nada salvo la desazón del bicho de la conciencia. Menudos malos de pacotilla están hechos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí soy capaz de escribir. Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero al final me ha quedado un fic medianamente decente y espero que os haya gustado. Sabéis de sobra como proceder para dejar un review, así que no os doy más la lata. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
